Recently, techniques for improving the performance of a mobile communication system by effectively processing interference between cells have been widely researched. The coordinated beamforming/coordinated scheduling (CS/CB) through sharing channel information without sharing data between base stations in a coordinated multiple point transmission/reception (CoMP) system may include adaptive inter-cell interference cancellation (hereinafter, referred to as “adaptive ICIC”).
The adaptive ICIC provides a technique for properly choosing one of two techniques, i.e., single cell beamforming (MRT) and zero-forcing (ZF) beamforming (BF) instead of complicated beamforming techniques at the transmitting end.
However, the adaptive ICIC hardly considers interference resulting from scheduling of users in nearby cells in an environment in which a plurality of users belongs to a single cell. Moreover, consideration of the interference brings about an increase in calculation or data shared between the base stations.